MapleStory/Elements
Marriage The Traditional Chinese Marriage system is only available ChinaMS, MapleSEA and TaiwanMS. The wedding ceremony is held at Peach Blossom Island (accessible via monk NPCs in Henesys, Orbis and Ludibrium). In order for the couple to enter the ceremony hall, players will need to wear a Crush Ring (purchased from the Cash Shop), and marriage clothes (Western clothes can be purchased from an NPC on Peach Blossom Island with Mesos, or players that wishes to be more traditional, Chinese clothes can be purchased from the Cash Shop). You can also now be married in Maplestory Global at Amoria. Currently in MS Global you can't be married in Peach Blossom Island. The marrying couple may also invite friends to attend the ceremony by sending invitation cards (available in the Cash Shop). After the ceremony, both players will receive a Diamond Ring as proof of the marriage. The ring is vital to the marriage system, because if one of the players loses the ring, they will be unable to divorce. Marriage can help the couple to heal HP and MP 3 times faster than normal healing rate while they are on the same map. GlobalMS has released its own marriage system based on western culture, the ceremony is held in a new exclusive area called Amoria. It will be located outside of Henesys and requires various quests, including the getting a wedding ring and the blessing of the parents. Unlike other versions, players have a variety of wedding rings they can try to make. Each of these rings carry various statistic bonuses and are also upgradeable via upgrade scrolls. Meso Meso are the in-game currency of MapleStory. Mesos are used in transactions between players and either NPCs or other players. Mesos are obtainable in a variety of ways. Obtaining Mesos Mesos can be obtained in the following ways: *dropping from a monster *picking up from another player *receiving from another player via trade *quest rewards *selling items to NPCs Uses Mesos can be used in a variety of ways. These include: *buying or selling to NPCs *trading with other players *paying for a service from an NPC NPC Non-player characters, or NPCs, are scripts in MapleStory that can interact with players, though they are not players themselves. NPCs have various functions: some give quests, some are vendors, while others serve no purpose at all. NPCs are found mostly in towns, though some are located in hunting grounds. Transportation Transcontinental The following transportation methods will take you across continents. Instant trips *'Maple Island Ship:' This instant one-way trip transports Beginners from Southperry to Lith Harbor for 50 Mesos. In ChinaMS, players can take the ship back to Southperry for a larger fee. *'Florina Beach Boat:' This instant trip transports players from Lith Harbor, Orbis, or Ludibrium to Florina Beach and vice-versa for 1,500 Mesos; however, with a VIP Ticket to Florina Beach, the trip is free. *'Leafre Portal:' This instant trip transports players from Ellinia to Leafre and vice-versa. The cost is one Magic Seed, which can be obtained at Leafre. Non-instant trips *'Orbis Ship:' This 10-minute trip, departing every 15 minutes, transports players from Ellinia to Orbis and vice-versa. The fee varies based on level and version; it is usually higher than 5,000 Mesos. While riding, Crimson Balrogs may attack the ship. Players are advised to take shelter in the cabin if the attack occurs. *'Ludibrium Train:' This 5-minute trip, departing every 10 minutes, transports players from Orbis to Ludibrium and vice-versa. The fee varies based on level and version; it is usually higher than 6,000 Mesos. Between areas The following transportation methods will take you between different areas. Instant trips *'Ludibrium Elevator:' This 1-minute trip, departing every 10 minutes, transports players from Helios Tower: 99th Floor to Helios Tower: 2nd Floor for free. Non-instant trips *'Leafre Bird:' This 5-minute trip, departing every 10 minutes, transports players from Orbis to Leafre and vice-versa. *'Mu Lung Crane:' This 1-minute trip, departing instantly, transports players from Orbis to Mu Lung and vice-versa. *'Ariant Genie:' This 5-minute trip, departing every 10 minutes, transports players from Orbis to Ariant and vice-versa. Cash Shop The Cash Shop is an in-game store that sells various game items for Nexon Cash, A-Points, and Maple Points. Real-life money is used to purchase Nexon Cash or A-Points. Purchasable items include equipments, stores, megaphones, and pets. The Cash Shop can be accessed by clicking the "Cash Shop" button on the bottom menu bar. World Worlds are the servers in which people can create their maplestory characters. They can make up to 3 characters in each world. Each world has total of 20 "channels" to chose to play in. When in game they have the option to change channel. Ability Abilities, or Statistics, are an essential game function of MapleStory. The higher the value of the ability, the more power it grants to the player in its particular area. There are six main abilities that players can invest Ability Points in, as well as nine "sub-abilities". Main abilities The main abilities are the six abilities that characters can invest Ability Points in. Five Ability Points are granted free-of-charge every time the character levels up. The last four main abilities are the ones that affect the character's power. The amount of points invested in these abilities determine how strong, accurate, and enduring a character is. Each of those four abilities is best suited for a specific class, and points invested in the right abilities will greatly enhance the character. Some equipments may grant bonuses to one or more of these abilities while equipped. In addition, certain skills, while used, may grant bonuses to these abilities as well. Bonuses will be negated if the equipment is taken off or the skill is disabled. *Health Points *Mana Points *Strength *Dexterity *Intelligence *Luck Sub-abilities The sub-abilities are the nine abilities whose values are determined based upon the values of the last four main abilities (STR, DEX, INT, and LUK), as well as current equipments worn, the use of particular potions, and/or the use of certain skills. Any of these four factors may influence the sub-abilities. *Attack *Weapon Defense *Magic *Magic Defense *Accuracy *Avoidability *Hands *Speed *Jump